blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Isaiah And Shred's Adventures! Ep.4- Chillin'
Isaiah:*smirks* Necko:What? Isaiah: Something That I'm gonna let out... now. *smacks Eva on the butt* BOOTY CALL! Eva:Quit it! Apallo: Yo Some one want a booty call!? Eva:SHUT UP! Necko:So what are we gonna do today? Isaiah:*Shrugs* Eva:I'am out!*Warps away* B;uray:Hey guys. Isaiah: Hi, the guy who pratically threatened to kill my cousin Gina and was supposedly killed by Erik... Bluray:Well I'am glad she isn't here she is weird... Isaiah: Look who's talking! Once you were reformed as POOP! Bluray:SO was Erik ya know I'am donw argueing here i just wanted to come over. Isaiah: Erik practically murdered you... you're happy you survived. *goes to sleep* Bluray:Ok so what do we do? Axel:I'AM GOINZ TO TEH BK!lulz. Eva:I guess. Necko:I WNAT CHICKEN FRIES double lulz. Bluray:Ok I'll go. Shred: You don't HAVE to leave... and Necko, now you've got me hungry, dude. Necko:Sorry Bluray & Eva:*Leave* Axel:I know just--Where are Bluray and Eva? Necko:They bailed on ya dude! Apallo: Eva! You keft you thingie Eva:Keft you thingie?TALK ENGLISH! Isaiah:*wakes back up and follows Eva and Bluray* I wonder how Kris is doing. Isaiah:*sighs* Eva:What? Isaiah: Kris! *runs up to her and hugs her* Eva:Ok I'am going back home to the others (At SHred and Others) Necko:*Sleeping* Shred: Wake up, Dung head. Necko:WHat? Kris: I made food. eaat and get off me Necko:*Thought*They don't treat Axel like this... -_- Axel:... Kris: *changes clothes into eating clothes nECKO:*gOES BACK TO SLEEP* Isaiah:*backs away * Axel:What? Isaiah: She said get off of her. What am I- a goon? Bluray:*Enters door with Eva* Kris: SIT DOWN NOW *pullsout gun* Bluray & Eva:O.O Kris: SIT! Now we were goingto watch Dark Blood BUT! Zaya and the others failed to come to the studio! Isaiah: No, no I didn't. they failed. On me. Kris: *plays video* Karma Camellon is you punishment! Bluray & Eva:O.O *Warp out* Necko:Aw crap! *Jumps outwindow and bailes* Kris: Kidding. You all will watch animes from 2002 to 2007 Necko:*Crawls away bleeding* Kris: *stops him by sitting on him* Necko:*Spin dashes her off and runs away*WATCH IT WITH ISAIAH! Axel:What are they screaming for? Kris: Sigh. Ok Bluray and Eva Appear *they warp in* Bluray:What is it? Kris: Im leavinf Zaya..... becuase his house isnt worth crap. Isaiah:*murmurs* Get lost, bitch... Kris: I didnt mean it honey-bun it's just you live in the g.h.e.t.t.o. an dthat means i gotta go an di found a nice mansion for us. Isaiah: I like where I live now. Eva:Nothings wrong besides the fact we were stupid enough to lock the fridge... Isaiah: Yeah...*points to shred* Shred: Eh? Kris: And im pregent! Your Getto ass needs to nove now\ Isaiah: What'd you call me? (She started out as a cute girl, and evolved into a bitch...) (it's th ghetto it got to her) Kris: Im sorry but i dont *cries* Isaiah: Suck it up, there's nothing to cry about. Eva:I think we really have a reason to go now Huh SHtred Bluray?s Shred: Hell yeah. EVa;*Warps them out* Shred: She's such a spoiled, aggorant bitch, I hope they never get engaged with each other. Bluray:They probably won't. Shred: Yeah, by tomorrow, they'll probably break up. Eva:Lulz... Shred: Aw well... Bluray:Yeah so what do we do while we wait? Shred: See how much bitching Kris does to Isaiah in a day? bLURAY:Yeah Kris: IM PREGNENT! I HAVE MOOD SWINGS! YOU ASS! Isaiah: You know what? We're through. Get the fuck out my house. Eva:*Warp her to lava pit* :) Happy guys? Isaiah: FUCK YES!!! I hope she burns with her Embryo! Axel:Wait, so Cortex and N brio...EVREYTHING I KNOW IS A Eva:*Slaps in face*SHut up.Lets go back inside... Isaiah: And that's no crying shame, she deserved it... Kris: Nope and IM NOT SPOILED HAVENT YOUVE SEEN A PREGENT WOMAN BEFORE!? Lunas: Hey she's my niece. Dont dot his to her or she will sue you for money fi u break up with her. And if Apallo found out...... Apallo: About what? Isaiah: Oh. My. God. Please, get the fuck out and don't come back. We're through. Kris: _cries- Im sorry. Im sorry. Apallo: Dude. Take her back. The only other thing she cares about is you. If you cant handel you woman being pregent then. Yea Kris: Then i will have no other thing to live for! Apallo: Guys she might be bratty but rememer she has done stuff for allof us. and if you dont be nice to her then you woildent want to see her mother. Apallo: Isaiah. Dont do this. Kris: _begs- pleeese take me back i'll try to cool down please please. Isaiah: *snorts* Fine. But this is the final reasort. Don't blow it for you this time. Kris: -kisses feet- Thank You master thank you. i am you servent-kisses feet- Apallo: And if you hurt her,..... Isaiah: And if I hurt her what? Apallo: You know. Isaiah:*Pfft* You can't beat me, especially elementally. Apallo: In case you have forgoten, I can controll Light too. And i was given the gift of the 7 elemental MobiGods. And were evenly matched any way. And im talking baout the tape -holds tape- Isaiah: What? Well, with all my elements, combined, water, lightning, ice, ki, physic and poison, I can't beat ye? Or vice versa? Apallo: Wanna try it besides ki, 3 out of those i can controll using this new gift ???: YO! SHUT UP! Apallo: And if i dont? Axel:I'll beat you all with my *Digs in Pocket*DUCT TAPE! :) Just Kidding..Continue. ???: I'd fuck you two up! (That's Jason.) Axel:O.O' Jason: What? I've been hiding. Heh. Axel:Apallo stop trying to fight today is our day off. Apallo: Meh Kris: Master im having twins. Bluray:*Face palm* Kris: Master do u wan tsome tea Isaiah: No. I don't need anything right now, Axel:I'am watching TV... Kris: Yes master -kisses his face- im going to cange into a maid out fit Bluray: -_-' Isaiah:Okay....? Eva:*Whispers in his ear*Are you sure you wanna keep THAT Isaiah.. Isaiah:*whispers back* Err... no! But I'm not in the mood to fight Apallo. Eva:*Whisper In Response*Just wait till he leaves... Apallo: I can hear you. And i just said that because my lil girl is in need of help Kris: -in a skimpy out fit- Bluray:*Walks outside* Eva:*Facepalm* Apallo: And i came also to hang out with my number one Rival Axel:Ok. Apallo: Not you my other rival Isaiah: I don't care whether you heard me or not. And why do you think I'm you're rival when you barely even know me?! Axel:Yeah if anything I would be a better rival >:) Isaiah: Surely, because you stir shit up for no reason. Axel:-_- Isaiah:*puts on his trollface mask* LOLOLOLOLOLOLITROLLU. UMADBRO?! Apallo: lolol Axel:Even though your being sarcastic I'AM STILL LABELED AS BETTA! EST ON THAT "Sun God"! Isaiah: No I'm not. I'm serious. GO, PANPOUR! KICK AXEL'S ASS! Axel:*Rolls Eyes* I need a root beer *walks to kitchen* Apallo: Well i have more transformations. Isaiah: *puts his panpour back in* Pfft. Axel: No gives a crap how Transformations you have. And of corse you need all of the cause you suck eggs Eva: OHHHHHHHH...>:3 Bluray: o_o' Apallo:-listens to teh Time Eater (Modern) Song- Axel: *Rolls Eyes* I NEEDE MEH ROOT BEAR *Runs to Fridge* Apallo: Im going to be the biigger man and not say any more Axel: Shut up no one cares and you just said something bigger man >:)! (Bulray diss my character any more and i will do something terrible) (BRING ET ON!) Apallo: -listens to music- Axel: *Mumbles* Fianally shut up... Isaiah:*chuckles* Axel: What? Necko:Crawls Back In* Bet Isaiah gfinally figured out you liike Ev-- Axel:Chaos Sphere! *Stabs Necko In Head As Projectile and Fslls back out Window* Necko: Aw Man... Isaiah: I like Vegas, fool! Necko: I can't joke...Just leave me alone till the blood stops rushing... Isaiah:...Ha ha. Necko:-_- Isaiah:*grabs Necko by the arm and drags him* nECKO:*cOUGS uP bLOOD* wHAT? Isaiah: Ha ha ha...*throws him into the dumpster in the backyard, and slams the door shut* Necko:*Gets Really Quiet For A second* (MEANWHILE AT THE HOUSE) Axel: Ya got any 3 Eva: Go fish! Axel :AHHH THIS IS THE FORTH FRICKIN TIME! Isaiah: HA HA HA HA!!! Go fish? What a lame game. I'm gonna play Monster Jam on the Wii. *does so* Axel: THIS GAME CHEATS I FOLD! *Slames Cards On Table And Walks over to Watch Isaiah play* Eva: *Raises Arms Up* I WIN! Bluray: -_- I don't need this I'am righting my chritmas list *Wlaks Upstaris* Isaiah:Fuck Grave Digger. Eva: Ok I'am bored sleep time *Lies On COuch and Falls Asleep* Isaiah:Shh, Axel. You take over. *gives the remote to Axel, walks over to Eva and puts his dick in her ass* X3 Axel: I don't think you should do that she isn't a heavy sleeper and if you have to take her stuff of she'll probably walk up... IsaiahOh well, it'll be awesome giving her a sexual treat! Axel: WHat came over you? Two seconds ago Necko said you like her and you went out where is he he would have come back by now! *Thought* But if I leave the time I get back I won't to get to see the fight... Isaiah:*Stops* Ugh.... Axel: WHat is it? Isaiah:I'll leave her like this, and put Shred to blame, since HE'S twelve. Eva: *bEGINS tO wAKE uP* Axel:I was paying gattention did you actually? Isaiah:*runs away* GAAAAHHHH! Eva: What's he screaming about? Wait why Am I naked? ..AXEL WAS THIS YOU I'AM GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT! Axel: HOLY CRAP! *Dashes To Door* Eva: Chaos Control! *Teleports at Door and kicks in Chin* Even NAKED I can still kick your butt. Axel:But it wasn't me! Isaiah: OH SH*T! Eva: *Puts Clothes Back on* ISAIAH SHRED BLURAY NECKO DOWN HERE NOW! Wait, why isn't Necko out the window? Isaiah: I WISH EVA WAS STRIPPED! Rocko: You got it! *wishes so* Shred: WHAT IS IT BITCH Eva: SO IT WAS YOU! Shred Bluray Axel Get lost! *Puts Clothes Back On* NOW YOU IZAYA! *Chases With Katana* Isaiah: *Runs away* GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PRICK! Eva: YOU FRIGGIN PERVERT I GONNA SLICE YOU INTO SUSHI! Axel: Hey were is Necko? Eva: CHAOS KATANA GET BACK HERE WHATS WRONG WITH YOU YOU RAPIST! Isaiah: YEAH ME ALONE!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!! *starts crying* Eva:? OH YEAH THEN WHO DID AND I QUIT LYING TO ME OR I'LL VUT OFF YYOUR FREAKIN HEAD! Jason:YO! SHUT UP! Isaiah: LEEEAAVVVVEEEE MEEEEEE AALLLOOOOONNNNEEEEEE! *teleports to the Corner store* Eva: So I frigging get Raped I get in trouble? I see how it is....Geo come! Geo: ? Isaiah: HERE... I'M IN TROUBLE... *gives the clerk 10,000 dollars* NOW I NEED RPG GUNS!!! *gets 5,000 rpg guns and 5,000 Flare guns* TIME TO RIP HEADS OFF...*walks out* Eva: So Geo I need you to sense out someone really smart! Geo: O...kay? * Begins Sensing* Isaiah: PREPARE TO get RAPED AGAIN, EVA!!! WITH WEAPONRY!!! Geo: *Opens Eyes* I can build it for you I'am pretty smart! Eva:Okay build me a small pod! Geo: *dOES iN 3 mINUTES* Kay where ya off to? Eva: Oh Another Planet... Geo: Why Eva: That Rocko thing gave me an idea. Isaiah: OH MY GOD... *gets a bottle of bear, drinks it, and arms himself* Geo: Okay good luck! Eva: *Flies Of into space* Okay with this I can get there quick do the job and return to Earth... Isaiah:*drinks another bottle of beer* OH..THEM BWISHES BES NIT GETS ON ME DAY EATING ON ME... Eva: *Choad Controls To Namek* ok Gather ing those Dragon Balls ul be a snap with Geo's Radar! (He got drunk) Isaiah:THATS BES NOS BE AVE I SMELL. *drinks more beer* Eva:*7 Second Later* Got um Chaos Control Ftw! *Says Spell to set Porunga Free* Isaiah: I mays bi ap ull bite, vut Ave's nots getting away with SHIT. Geo: Isaiah are you--Drunk?!?! Isaiah:DAH HELL ARE YOU? *shoots Geo* Geo: Uh! *Begins Bleeding* Well I guess he doesn't recognize me I better go find shred! CHAOS Control! (Teleports onto off Wiimoire unpauseing game) Geo: SHRED!! Shred:WHAT? Geo: Something is wrong with Zaya! Shred: As in? Geo: HE IZ DRUNK~ Shred: Wait for him to fall to sleep. Then Eva can eat Isaiah. Then I'll grope her. Category:Episodes Category:Rated TV-PG-L